Succubus Squad
Succubus squad act as a guardian force for Lord Valcua's, on his northern frontier domain . Appearance Described as looking like several points of light from far off which may be a form they take on while in flight. As they approach you can hear a kind of sucking sound. This increases when they get closer. The sucking sound grew more ferocious. They seemed to use this as a sort of echo location to find their prey. The glowing points were the eyes of four beautiful women. Each wore a gorgeous dress as they surrounded D with the graceful movements of seraphim. A flush instantly rose in their paraffin-pale faces. Each was a raven-haired beauty beyond compare. Apparently they all look alike as they are definitely sisters, and could be twins. Like evils freed from Pandora's box, four pale figures floated into the sky. Three of these resembled white ghosts wrapped in something like black hair. Biography They are a group of sisters who were all born at the same exact time with none being considered older or younger. They appear to be the succubus of legend and not a creature made based on this legend like many others. At some point they came to serve Lawrence Valcua and now reside in his Castle. They for over thousands years wondered the Frontier feeding off of human's blood and lust. When Valcua returns from the stars they seemingly come to his side and aid him once again resurrected by the Ultimate Noble as his enforcers. When they hear of D they race out of the castle to his location and take advantage of having just broken free of King Minos's Labyrinth and is trying to recover from the ordeal. They attack D by invading his form going intangible and then fuzing with his body from with in and begin to try to feed off of him. They are ignored though as his body is beyond their ability to feed on and the power it holds destroys them. Three of them dissolve away almost instantly, while the vindictive nature of the last survives long enough to have her head decapitated by one cut from D's knife when she goes to bite D's throat. Powers and Abilities They are ancient demons of legend. Having lived probably much longer than 5,000 years. and predate Lawrence Valcua by alot. They may have lived at least as long as the Midwich Medusas and rival them physically in every way. Life-Force Drain-The women have the powers of legend. They seduce their prey and feed on the Life-Force of the target which grants them immortality and fuels their supernatural powers. Youth Life-Force Drain- They can drain the youth of the target granting them eternal youth. Lust Empowerment Molecular Intangibility Possession Hair Tentacles- They seem to have autonomous hair. Telepathy Flight Weaknesses D seems to be their weakness. They are overwhelmed by the power of his lifeforce and destroyed by his blood which is also a weapon. He is immune to their charms as well and doesn't fall under their mind bending power of lust. Category:Characters Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Assassin